Archive: Pull Your Weight Contest
The Pull Your Weight Competition was the first event implemented after the capture and transfer of bonded to Facility 66. The subjects were allowed to choose from three 20 to 21-person teams-- the Food Team, Clean Team and Yard Team. Each team was responsible for a set of chores around the subjects' section of the facility: the Food Team cooked, the Clean Team cleaned inside, and the Yard Team maintained the courtyard and sparring ring. Out of character, players drew their characters or other characters executing their teams' given tasks. The winning team received moderator sketch prizes; their character got to choose a pair of shoes as a prize. Each team's top contributor received a full-body sketch prize, and their character got a bottle of wine. The MVP overall received a full-body painting, while their character got a basket of assorted liquors. The Assignment : "September is the month of RESPONSIBILITIES. : Director Friedmann is giving the bonded a small chance to prove their worth and relieve some boredom in the most productive way possible: community service. : There will be three teams working around their new home on different jobs: the clean team, the food team, and the yard team. The first will help custodial staff take care of the residential and recreational areas. The second will be helping in food preparation. The third will be taking care of the courtyard/garden and sparring ring. : Spots on each team are evenly divided, but members are welcomed to request a team by commenting on this journal. Those who don't will be randomly assigned one. Partners can be on separate teams. : Each member must submit at least one picture of their character competing, which will be scored on a points system. Collaboration is encouraged, and collabs will get more points. Finished pieces are to be submitted to the Pull Your Weight gallery folder. : The team with the most points will be rewarded with shoes other than crocs IC and sketches of their characters by the lovely Aomaoe OOC. Also, the most valuable player in the overall competition--the one who generates the most individual points--will win booze IC and an art prize OOC from Blood-and-Spice." The contest lasted from September 1st to October 4th. The winning team was the Food Team, and the MVP award went to one of its members, Ruben Greene. The Clean Team The Clean Team scored third place in the competition with 312 points, and its Team MVP was Clearly Lathyrus. The team consisted of Xiao Ri Chu, Clearly Lathyrus, Aude, Emma Flynn, Lucinda Bansky, Cheeks, Micah Meredith, Alexei Volkov, Hideki, Ambrose Crowley, Todd Barnard, Gilbert, Sophia Petrova, Shiden, Elemonia Wight, London Knight, Soles, Leonard Felix, Ann Fenner, Loki, and Haldis Kristoff. The Food Team The Food Team scored first place with 1319 points. Its Team MVP was Marina Beeck, and one of its members, Ruben Greene, was awarded the title of Contest MVP. The Food Team consisted of Addule, Winter Moon, Sibbi Caspersen, Marina Beeck, Mable Jenson, Leon Sylph, Antonia Pearl, Delilah Fern, Dalton Brigsby, Uwe Wolmarf, Ladon Knucker, Chrykck, Ruben Greene, Tammy Fey, Gereon Dunkle, Juice, Eugenie Clark, Luvia Gwenginno, Tori, Edward Davis, and Ciprian. The Yard Team The Yard Team scored second place with 450 points, and its Team MVP was Severino D'avanti. The Yard Team consisted of Reza Blackgrif, Lucky, Severino D'avanti, Baldric Lumbard, Anelace, Tsuyu Yoruno, Anoushka, Selina, Cillian Bradley, Harlan Felidae, Roderick, Edith Montgomery, Lewis LaVoy, Prague, Viper Mushka, Sacha Cyrille, Lars Collins, Nona, Darrel Nichols, Brunhilda Isholm, and Bell. Category:Archive: RP Records